Methods and systems for measurement of the Quantum Efficiency (QE) and Current Voltage Characteristic (IV or JV) of photovoltaic devices have been available for decades. The methods employ the use of a light source producing a broad spectrum followed by either a monochromator or filter wheel to generate a set of wavelengths used to probe the desired spectral response of the photovoltaic Cell Under Test (CUT). These methods are hereafter referred to as the “traditional method”.
Recently, fast methods for measuring the QE of a cell have been developed and made commercially available. However, these methods require electrical contact to the cell and cannot be applied directly to PV strings or modules, or to partially completed cells.
What is needed is a contact-free QE measurement method that can be applied directly to PV strings or modules, or to partially completed cells.